Rupert Farley Narrations
Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) UK Video Trailer * "Ten thousand years ago, it disappeared underneath the sea. Now, you can unlock the secret and discover a world where magic is real." * "Atlantis: The Lost Empire. On video and Disney DVD." Belle's Magical World (1998) UK Trailer * "If you love Beauty and the Beast, then get ready for more amazing adventures only on video." * "Now, Belle is back, together with all your favorite Beauty and the Beast characters, plus dozens of wonderful new friends in a brand-new collection of stories." * "With all-new original music, Disney presents Belle's Magical World. Exclusively on video." The Black Cauldron Preview (1985) UK Video Trailer * "Experience Disney's classic The Black Cauldron for the first time ever on video." * "Two young heroes on an incredible quest to save their world from the clutches of a wicked emperor. Join their magical journey of an adventure." * "Disney's classic, The Black Cauldron. Own the legend on video for the first time ever." Dinosaur (2001) UK Trailer * "New from Walt Disney Pictures. In an incredible adventure for the whole family, there I saw the destruction of one world and the search for another." * "Experience a world you only dreamed of, a world of hope, a world of loyalty, a world of courage." * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents, Dinosaur. Coming soon to video and Disney DVD." Disney Christmas Videos UK Promo (1994) * "Make this a very merry Christmas for the whole family with this timeless seasonal offerings from Walt Disney Video. They're the perfect Christmas gift for your family." * "Mickey Mouse stars in the classic Charles Dickens' Christmas story, featuring a cast filled with Disney's most loved characters. It's a magical telling of the timeless tale. Share the spirit of Christmas with the whole family. It's Mickey's Christmas Carol." * "'Tis the season to sing along with all your favorite Disney characters as they celebrate the music of Christmas with you. Sing along with Disney's 12 Days of Christmas." * "This Christmas, open the gift that's filled with Disney magic. What a surprise under your tree for the whole family. It's Mickey Mouse, Pluto and friends in a collection of classic all-time family Christmas favorites. A Walt Disney Christmas." * "Share the joy of Christmas with Christopher Robin, Pooh and all the characters at the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh has to deliver the Christmas cheer in a joyful festive adventure, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too." * "Join Mickey and the gang as they celebrate Christmas, festive sing-along songs filled with fun, Disney's Very Merry Christmas Songs." * "Bring home the festive spirit with these Disney Christmas classics and make it a Yuletide to remember." Hercules: Animated Storybook CD-ROM Promo * "He's on a mission to become a hero, to test his courage to outsmart a hydra, to create the monster, and blow up the bad guy." * "Once again, the magic of Disney begins with a mouse. Disney's Animated Storybook featuring Hercules, on CD-ROM." Disney's Sing-Along Songs UK VHS Promo (1995) * "Now, for the first time on video, you can join in the magic of Disney's The Lion King in Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life. Just follow the words on the screen, join Simba and his friends and everybody will want to sing along to the Circle of Life." * "In Disney's 101 Notes of Fun, Cruella de Vil comes to video for the first time. 101 Notes of Fun will make you sing along with laughter." * "There's a whole range of Sing-Along Songs for you to collect. Well, start singing today!" The Emperor's New Groove (2000) UK Trailer * "Long ago, in a faraway land, a selfish emperor ruled. He had everything he wanted, she wanted everything she had. Now, what he really needs is a friend." * "From Walt Disney Classics, an epic story of courage, loyalty and friendship. Get ready for a whole new kind of adventure." * "The Emperor's New Groove. Coming soon to video and Disney DVD." The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) UK Trailer * "Return to all the majesty of Disney's original masterpiece as the story continues with all your favorite characters and some new friends in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II." * "Now, a circus of thieves, led by ringleader Sarousch, is plotting an evil scheme. And if Sarousch's sister Madellaine is sent to carry out the plan, she discovers with Quasi's friendship. The real treasure is found within." * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. An all-new movie only available on video and Disney DVD." Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) UK Trailer * "Walt Disney created one of the best-loved films of all time. And now, the adventure continues in Disney's Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure." * "Scamp's a pup, who's not afraid to chase his dreams. But he'll need some help from his new friend Angel. Together, they take off on an unforgettable adventure. But now, Scamp must choose between a life on the streets and a home with his family." * "It's a story that only Disney could bring to life. It's a brand-new film that will capture your heart and imagination forever." * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Exclusively on video and Disney DVD spring 2001." The Little Mermaid Story Studio CD-ROM Promo * "Discover an undersea treasure. Introducing The Little Mermaid Story Studio, now on CD-ROM." * "Dive into a living world where you create, learn and play with all your favorite characters from The Little Mermaid. You can write and create your own stories, using colored backgrounds, characters and texts. Then build them into books." * "Join Ariel and Sebastian in conducting an undersea orchestra where you control the sounds and the music. Design virtual aquariums with silly sea creatures and gather information about real sea life with fun fish fat cards that you can print out. As you explore, you'll find plenty of surprises and you can sing along to your favorite songs." * "So make a splash with The Little Mermaid Story Studio, now on CD-ROM, from Disney Interactive." The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) UK Trailer * "10 years ago, a mermaid dreamed of life on the land. Now her daughter dreams of the sea. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea." * "Get ready for a story unlike any other. It's an adventure you'll never forget." * "Walt Disney proudly presents an all-new, full-length animated feature, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Available only on video and Disney DVD spring 2001." Mulan (1998) UK Trailer * "In the tradition of great Walt Disney Classics, comes the story of Mulan." * "An incredible adventure about a young girl who must risk everything to defend her country and save her family's honor. With a little help from her friends and a lot of luck, she's learning what it takes to be a warrior, what it takes to be a leader, what it takes to become a legend!" * "From Walt Disney Classics, experience the fun and discover the magic of Mulan. Coming soon on video." The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) UK Video Trailer * "Disney's animated genius brought you the dazzling excitement of Aladdin and was at the forefront of technology with the breathtaking spectacle and the majesty of The Lion King." * "Now, Disney brings to video one of the most unusual and imaginative animated movies of our time: Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas." * "This amazing motion picture takes three-dimensional animation to new heights and to a new world filled with unforgettable characters, led by the Pumpkin King: Jack Skellington." * "It's a story filled with laughter, romance and high-spirited musical fantasy. Get ready for a delightfully different animation experience, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Coming soon on video." The Santa Clause (1994) UK Video Trailer * "This Christmas, it's one that Scott Calvin will never forget. Get set for the ride of your life with a new center in town." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents The Santa Clause. The perfect festive video for the whole family." Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) 2001 UK Video Trailer * "Before Aladdin found his lamp, before a beauty found our beast, before Cinderella found our slipper, Snow White found seven courageous dwarfs. It's Disney's very first animated masterpiece, the classic tale of good vs. evil." * "For a limited time only, the first and fairest of them all. It's the first time ever on Disney DVD for Bashful, Doc, Sleepy, Grumpy, Happy, Dopey and Sneezy." * "Walt Disney's timeless classic, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Own it for a limited time only on video and Disney DVD from October 2001." Tarzan (1999) UK Trailer * "Tarzan, available to own on video and Disney DVD." The Tigger Movie (2000) UK Trailer * "Coming to video and Disney DVD, Walt Disney Pictures presents an all-new animated film: The Tigger Movie." * "Tigger's looking for his family, but his friends just wanted home. Discover the adventure and believe in your imagination with Roo, Eeyore, Piglet, Tigger and Winnie the Pooh." * "The Tigger Movie. Coming soon to video and Disney DVD autumn 2000." Toy Story 2 (1999) UK Trailer * "Coming to video." * "Hold on, the toys are back in town and just trying to get home in one piece." * "Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Toy Story 2. Coming soon to video and Disney DVD." Walt Disney Classics UK Promo (2000) * "You're invited to a place where imagination roams free, adventure is around every corner, and fun is in the air. Walt Disney proudly presents the Walt Disney Classics Collection." * "Disney have made available over 28 of your favorite classic titles to own on video all year round. Well, the whole family can enjoy again and again great films like The Aristocats. They're the wildest cats in town." * "The Fox and the Hound. Join two unlikely friends as they share the greatest adventure of all." * "Be enchanted by Sleeping Beauty." * "Well, start collecting the Walt Disney Classics. Magical stories the whole family can enjoy it again and again." Category:Narrations